Road To Nowhere
by Chemical Rejection
Summary: A Tom and Bill Kaulitz thing, made when I was booooored... Oh,and about the category, I was so confused about that, this fanfic has nothing to do with A-List...


The shadows set as Bill stepped out the front door into the darkness after his beloved brother. Tom clicked the keys unlocking his car. Bill opened the door and tossed his bag in the back seat. Tom swung his door open, making sure his brother felt comfortable in his seat. Tom got in, closing the door after him.

"Comfortable, Bill?" Tom asked. "Yeah" Bill replied. Tom could sense the sadness in his voice. Tom turned the radio on but turned it down very low to the point where you heard only senseless mumbles in the darkness. "Bill" Tom said. "Huh?" Bill whispered back. "Seatbelt" Tom urged. Tom felt more comfort knowing Bill was safe. Bill clicked his seatbelt into place. Where did you tell the others we were going? Bill asked, his voice in a whisper. Just out for a drive Tom whispered back, admiring his little brothers sensitivity.

Do you want to take one last look before we leave Tom asked Bill quietly. Yes Bill answered. Just one last time. Tom drove down the dirt road. Bill knew Tom hated getting his precious Cadillac dirty. But he knew how much he loved him, that he would drive through the biggest mud pit if something Bill wanted was on the other side.

"Tom" Bill started, breaking the silence. "Yes" Tom asked. "I love you" he said. A smile spread across Toms lips. "I love you too, little brother" Tom said back to him. "Here we are." Bill looked out the darkened window. He sighed as he stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Tom turned off the car and got out to stand next to Bill. The glow of the city lights was the only thing the two could see. Both remembered the sight from when they were was the place they would go when things weren't going well as kids. Its the place they would go to deal with their parents divorce- they would talk to each other about everything there.

A tear formed in Bills eye. "Are you ok?" Tom asked, grasping his brothers hand. "I just cant believe this is the last time well be seeing this place" he responded, squeezing his brothers hand in his. "It doesn't have to be the last time" Tom said. "It doesn't?" Bill sniffled hopefully at the thought. Tom wiped the tear from his brothers face with the back of his hand. "No" he answered with a smile. Bills grip on Toms hand loosened. "Lets go back to the car" Bill walked back to the car and Tom started the car again. Bills makeup was running a little from where he was crying. "I'll redo it later" he said. Bill looked lonely. Tom reached in the back of the car and grabbed something out of one of his bags. "Here" Tom said, handing Bill the teddy bear he had given him all those years ago. "I can play with him?" Bill asked, his voice innocent.

Yeah Tom said. But be careful, you know how old that thing is. He warned. I know Bill answered back sweetly. Im the one who gave it to you. Bill examined the teddy bear and squeezed the center, watching the stitches pop in and out. He sat it lovingly on his Bill asked after staring at his twin for a considerable amount of time. "Yes, Bill?" Tom asked. "Where are we going?" Tom heard the curiosity in his voice. "A wonderful place" he said. "No one will know who we are" Tom told him. "Well be able to walk around and no one will care." "I'd like that" Bill said. That's all he could say, all that seemed to good to be true. "Tom, when we get there" Bill started. "Can we get a dog?"

"Yes" Tom said. "Well get a dog." "And his name will be Lucky" Bill said. "And what if its a girl dog?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow. "No" Bill said. "It will be a boy dog." "Ok" Tom said. "I'll make sure that will happen." "Thank you so much" Bill said, his eyes sparkling in the darkness. "Anything for my little brother" said Tom. Bill hugged his brother. "I really do love you" said Bill. "I do too" Tom replied. "More than anything in the world." "I would give the world for you" Bill said to Tom. "Spring Nicht" Tom whispered to Bill. "Tom" Bill said. "Even if I hated the world, I wouldn't go" Bill said truthfully. "I would never do anything that would hurt you or affect you negatively." "Bill" Tom said. "I.. I don't know what to say." "Words cant describe how much I love you" Tom said Bill. Tom smiled.

"Then I guess you need to make a new word" said Tom, teasing Bill."Bill" Tom said. "Yeah Tom?" Bill asked, his eyes pleading. "Remember that time I stole your ring?" "Of course" Bill replied. "Well, here it is" Tom said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out the ring. "Thanks, Tom." Bill said, putting the ring back on his finger. "No problem." Tom said, smiling. "One last thing" Bill said. "Yes, Bill?" Tom asked looking at the road. "If one of us were to die I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me" "Don't talk like that" Tom said. "It scares me to think that we would be seperated someday" "I'm sorry Tomi" Bill said.

"I just wanted you to know how I felt." "I know how you feel, Bill." "I feel the same way and I'll never let anyone take you away from me." Tom stopped the car. "Bill, get out for a minute." Bill did what he was told and got out of the car. He met Tom on the other side. Tom gave Bill a big hug. "I promise you this" Tom started. "Not even death can take you away from me."


End file.
